The present invention relates to an elevator fire door especially for use in the landing doorways of elevator shafts.
Fire doors are normally used in the landing doorways of an elevator shaft to prevent the propagation of fire, thermal radiation and partly combustion gases from floor to floor through the elevator shaft during a fire.
Previously known are solutions in which every or almost every floor is provided with a separate fire door in addition to a landing door for the elevator shaft. In these solutions, the fire door is a completely separate structure from the landing door of the elevator shaft, which means that it occupies a large space and is expensive. There are also solutions in which the landing door of the elevator shaft also functions as a fire door. In this case, the door is very thick and a massive structure. Due to the large mass of the door, it is slow in operation. When the elevator is out of order, the landing door may remain open, in which case it provides no fire protection at all. A fire door of this type is described in DE publication 3803317.